


Art Trade Xero-J

by SureenInk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, Nudity, Public Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureenInk/pseuds/SureenInk
Summary: A story I did as an art trade for my friend Xero-J over on Deviantart.





	Art Trade Xero-J

A cool breeze blew across the balcony of the hotel Serena was staying in. It was early in the day and the hotel sat near the ocean. At a time like this, Serena was enjoying the cool air in nothing but a pink bra and a pair of pink lacy panties. If there was one thing she disliked, it was wearing clothes this early in the day.

Luckily, it seemed the people of Kalos were okay with certain levels of clothing. She thought back on her journey through Kalos and how she had sometimes walked around in her underwear without anyone caring or how she would sometimes visit the beach in the nude.

Serena stretched as sh thought about these things. She had left Kalos some time ago to adventure in Sinnoh, a much colder region where she had been required to dress in very warm clothes at almost all times. Being back in Kalos where she could even sleep in the nude if she wanted to was relaxing.

Serena wondered how Shauna, her girlfriend, had been doing over the last year. Sure, she has talked to her via Holocaster almost every day, but it wasn't the same as being right there with her. That was why she had come back to Kalos, to see her again.

Serena grabbed her Holocaster off the table when it began to beep. As she answered it, a hologram of her beautiful girlfriend appeared. "Hi, Shauna," Serena answered.

Shauna turned red as she saw the state Serena was in. "W-why are you in your underwear?"

"Why not? It's relaxing."

Shauna looked away. "Th-that's true but..."

Serena giggled. "Alright, alright, I get it. I'll take it off." Serena reached up behind her back.

"W-wait, what?" Shauna was beat red as her head turned back to look at Serena. Serena unclipped the back of her bra, then grabbed the straps and slipped it down before tossing it aside. "S-Serena!"

Serena giggled. "What? You like it when I do this."

Shauna fidgeted. "Y-yeah but... I'm not there right now..."

"Oh is that it? Well then, I guess you'll have to hurry up and come here, then." Serena giggled again.

Shauna only blushed more at that. "I-I will be there soon..."

"I know."

\---------

Serena heard a knock on the hotel door. She stood to her feet and stepped over to it. It had been about an hour since her call with Shauna. Yet, despite this, she hadn't bothered to dress herself. She had been comfortably sitting in just her panties.

Serena opened the door, revealing Shauna on the other side. At once Shauna's eyes fell on Serena's chest. She turned deep red and Serena giggled. "Hi there."

"Y-you're still naked..." Shauna stuttered.

"Not completely, I have panties on. Besides, I knew you'd like it." Serena winked. "The rest can come off if you want."

Shauna didn't even spare a moment. She grabbed Serena's panties and pulled them down. Serena giggled. "You look so amazing..." Shauna spoke as she stared at every part of Serena's body.

"So do you." Serena put her arms around Shauna's waist and pulled her close. Shauna put her arms around Serena's neck and the two shared a deep, passionate kiss.

As the two pulled away, Shauna brought her hands down, resting them on Serena's breasts. Serena giggled as she grabbed the bottom of Shauna's shirt and began to pull it up. Shauna didn't resist as Serena slipped the shirt right up and off her body, revealing the black bra underneath.

The two returned to their kiss as Serena brought her arms around Shauna's back and began to unclip her bra. As the bra fell to the ground, Serena gently pushed Shauna back out the door and pressed her against the hallway wall.

Shauna blushed as Serena kissed down the side of Shauna's head until she reached her neck. She moaned a little as Serena gently bit her neck.

Serena now began to move down Shauna's shoulder then down her chest until she rested on one of Shauna's breasts. She began to kiss all along her breast and Shauna shivered and moaned as feelings of pleasure went through her body.

"S-Serena..." Shauna squeaked out.

"Yes?" Serena asked as she looked into Shauna's eyes.

"W-we're out in the hallway, you know?"

"I know." Serena moved down and began to slide down Shauna's shorts, leaving the younger girl in just a pair of black panties.

Shauna moaned again as Serena gently slid one of her hands down into Shauna's panties and began to gently caress between her legs.

"It's been too long," Serena spoke.

"It has, yeah." Shauna moaned. "We... we can do it... if you want... b-but... you have to do something for me."

"Oh? What is it?"

Shauna cupped her hands against Serena's breasts. "Stay naked."

Serena blushed a bit at that. "You mean... all day?"

Shauna nodded. "Even if we go out, you can't put any clothes on."

Serena smiled and moved down. She slipped Shauna's panties down. "Okay."

Shauna moaned as she felt Serena move her face between her legs and began to taste the younger girl.

The two shared a long, passionate moment together that lasted almost an hour. They had spent the entire time put in the hallway and they panted as they finished at long last. The two were lying in the hallway with Shauna on her back and Serena lying on top of her.

"I've missed this so much," Shauna spoke up as she looked at the slightly older woman above her.

"So have I." The two kissed. "So... I have to be completely naked all day, huh?"

Shauna nodded. "Yeah."

"Then let's go to the beach. Then you can show me off to everyone."

"I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"Then just dress in your underwear. It'll probably end up coming off anyway." Serena giggled. "You know I can't resist having sex with you on the beach."

Shauna turned deep red. It was true. Ever since they had started dating, the two had always ended up having sex whenever they went to the beach. Shauna nodded softly. The two stood to their feet and Shauna grabbed up her clothes. She placed them inside Serena's room and quickly dressed in her underwear.

The two made their way down to the beach now. As they arrived, Shauna couldn't resist walking Serena around. A few heads turned as they watched Serena get strut around in the nude, but most didn't give it a second thought.

It was then Shauna had an idea. She dragged Serena away from the beach and hotel and out into the town. More heads turned now as Shauna walked Serena through the public streets. The two even made a stop at a mart for a quick pick-up of some items they could carry by hand.

Serena wasn't sure what it was that Shauna enjoyed so much about showing her off, but she was fine with obliging. Soon enough, the two returned to the hotel.

The moment the door was opened, Serena's hands sought after Shauna's bra again. Shauna did not refuse as Serena quickly stripped her down to nothing again. As the two lied in bed, they shared another deep and passionate moment together.


End file.
